lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 286
Report #286 Skillset: Music Skill: Octave Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: We don't find this to be necessary. Problem: Bards require a tight time window in order to operate. They are most effective within octave, where aurics can't be cured while undeaf, but allheale and horehound can be used right after earwort. If earwort is up, then the bard needs to blank/fifth to keep in octave/re-apply guessed barbs, which can usually go right up to a new earwort. Solution #1: While in Octave, give a third party message when an Auric is cured that indicates which auric it was. The green haze lifts from X, etc. Player Comments: ---on 10/14 @ 15:23 writes: This would be very handy, I like it ---on 10/14 @ 21:57 writes: Sounds fine and good. ---on 10/14 @ 22:51 writes: Looks good ---on 10/15 @ 04:41 writes: This is good. No more to say really. ---on 10/15 @ 16:25 writes: Considering how powerful minorsixth + aurics can be (3500 - 4000 damage on high mana/ego races in nightshadeblues on a ~3 second balance), I'd say it should require some guesswork to pull off. Disagree with solution 1. ---on 10/15 @ 19:37 writes: I really saw this as being more helpful for discordantchord, keeping two aurics on somone is not terribly hard but having to stick 4 and then losing power if you miss one is harsh ---on 10/15 @ 21:13 writes: It doesn't increase the speed or effectiveness of m6. While you can discern for your kill condition, a bard going for discordantchord can not. Same goes for mana kills, etc. This also only applies in octave, one can simply move or move the bard. You also use one bard guild as an example of something that helps bards overall. In reality, if someone is using m6 + nsb, they'll just give you mana barbs every time they see horehound anyway. ---on 10/15 @ 22:24 writes: Yes, I used harbingers as an example, the same way I would use geomancers instead of aquamancers as an example if we were talking about say, making fused runes do 1k passive damage. You can't really compare an octave/dchord setup to a mana or ego kill that you can discern/contemplate each balance for. There is no effect that prevents the straightforward curing of mana or ego while you stand in the room, while octave is such an effect for auric afflictions. Yes, I know it's not foolproof, but tossing out 4 afflictions that can't be cured with herbs unless you run or push the bard through summon resistance is a lot easier than draining 50% of a pool as they actively restore it. ---on 10/16 @ 15:35 writes: How can they not be cured? The whole report is about curing them and doesn't prevent them being cured. You can cure aurcis in octave, just have to have truehearing up. You aren't going to stick aurics outside of octave, that's the whole design. It is certainly comparable as the skill of dischordantchord is built purely on what aurics are present, and if they are present you're sitting in octave to begin with. The only option isn't running or pushing the bard, you can use truehearing and cure. "tossing out four afflictions" sounds like you can just "poof" and ignore the 10 seconds it takes to get them all up, plus the power spent on powerspikes, plus the power spent on pfifth every 9 seconds if you want them to stand still in octave in the first place. It's a far cry from barrier chasm, in which you "run (whoops nope, read disrupt and hope for lucky shot) or move someone with 50% summon resist", I can't really see how you think an indicator of an affliction coming off in third party under specific circumstances means you will instantly die to every bard. Like I said before, it does little to nothing to change Harbinger specific tactics, who would be applying manabarbs every time they see horehound whether they get the message or not. ---on 10/16 @ 20:24 writes: Unconvinced. The pattern I see most bards use is to blanknote, toss two aurics, then wait for earwort and repeat. The only way to get around this to hinder as you eat earwort or use allheale/gedulah, and I feel that if you do either one of those you deserve a reprieve rather than the bard instantly knowing which auric to reapply (and from what I've seen they can be applied nearly as fast as herb balance itself with the tinkering runes). Also, unless I misunderstood, you seem to be under the impression that you need to reapply pfifth when they eat earwort. That ain't the case. ---on 10/18 @ 00:22 writes: I'm going to agree with the other bard envoys on this one. It's not easy to land all four aurics, and even harder to land an octave, all four aurics, keep the person there, and get back to 8p for discordantchord, the primary use for landing all four aurics at once. I support Solution #1. ---on 10/19 @ 17:52 writes: You are misunderstood, you use pfifth to extend the earache so that you can reapply aurics and get sixths in. You also have to reapply it any time the person moves. I'm still curious as to why you think that an 8p, not even guaranteed kill, that hinges on these four afflictions (one of which takes power to apply and is cured exactly the same way) being present should have no way of knowing what's left. You seem to paint some unescapable picture of imminent doom, when in reality your own combination is far more deadly in the "run or die" scenario. When was the last time you were actually hit with a full strength Discordant? Never? Imagine that. ---on 10/27 @ 22:15 writes: I thought about what you said and tested pfifth, and it looks like the earache it gives is shorter than the eq it takes to give it, so I still don't understand why you'd reapply pfifth like that. It's perfectly possible to do 2 aurics after a blanknote (some bards have told me they can do 3) and still recover eq in time to blank immediately after earwort, all without pfifth earache (assuming it does somehow extend the earache in a way I don't understand). ---on 10/28 @ 19:50 writes: The time it adds is random. This is what leads to the current mugwump trick of having it last longer than deathsong on certain occasions, thus all the bitching about ud/p5. I assume your source is the same person abusing that little trick and playing it down to you when you discuss it. ---on 10/29 @ 01:16 writes: I see. That's a dirty little trick for deathsong, but I don't see why anyone would apply pfifth more than once for dischordant when it's both unnecessary and probably counterproductive (you need power on hand for dchord). This is a bit of a tangent anyway, come to think of it.